Muja Kina
Muja Kina will be the sixth rival in Yandere Simulator. The game in future builds will have two nurses: the official nurse and the substitute nurse rival,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/624736922678743040 The official nurse will be taking a vacation when the rival's week comes.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630071392612945920 A new official nurse will be generated if the previous one dies.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/630070945235927040 All the nurses will be minor NPC faculty members. A placeholder nurse currently resides in the Infirmary at all times. Her AI is incomplete and will remain so for several months,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657662368844001280 so it is not possible to interact with her yet. For that reason, Info-chan will not recognize pictures of her. Once she is fully implemented, the player will need to sneak past her to access the tranquilizer and the syringe. YandereDev has stated that certain medicines will be kept in a locked container hiding somewhere in the office in the future. It can only be opened with a key, which the nurse will hide in a different spot each week.https://youtu.be/9ff4wdzdQuo?t=269 Appearance She has fair skin and light pink-colored eyes and hair. She wears a short-sleeved white nurse uniform with a low collar and a nurse's cap. She also wears a light pink garter belt. She is outlined in red in Yandere Vision. Enfermera_suplente_22_de_septiembre.png|The substitute nurse. September 22nd, 2016. Description "Muja is a young nurse who desires nothing more than to take care of other people...although she usually ends up causing more problems than she solves due to her air-headed and klutzy nature. Muja will be serving as a substitute for the school's usual nurse, who isn't available during the sixth week of gameplay. She will become fond of Senpai very quickly, during a point in time when he definitely needs someone taking care of his health. Her intelligence is not her strongest point, but she is a very sweet and caring person, and it's very easy to see how any schoolboy might develop a crush on her - including Senpai..."http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Personality Unlike the substitute teacher, Muja is meant to be "pure" and "innocent". While she will also make frequent sexual innuendos, they will be unintentional on her part.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653430665820528641 As she presumably has a Heroic persona, she will be able to fight back if attacked, but it is unknown how strong she will be. Routine She will have a routine, but it is not a high priority at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570175153864705 YandereDev has said that her routine will put her in close proximity to Senpai or other students.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/04/26/indestructible-rival/ Relationships Senpai In the final game, Senpai will become sick for the one week while Muja is at the school. He will visit her once every day.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652667052226818048 Senpai is attracted to sexy and hot nurses,https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652937153396117505 so their relationship might grow as a result of these interactions. Trivia *Muja will disappear when her week is over, even if she is eliminated peacefully.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668189433980583938 *The nurse was implemented in the April 2nd, 2015 Build. She was given an updated appearance in the July 24th, 2016 Build. *YandereDev has stated that the substitute nurse is not a rival who can catch a knife.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635579601129881600 *The placeholder nurse is unaffected by any Easter Egg or the Demonic Ritual. *In the final game, when a student is poisoned or drowned, witnesses might run for her instead of the teachers.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657246535688675328 *Her name is derived from "無邪気" (mujaki) which translates to "innocent" and "simple minded". "な" (na) is an adjective-modifier. Quotes Illustrations Muja Kina Blushing Full.png|Muja blushing. Mujafirstillu.jpg|Muja's illustration in YandereDev's blog. Gallery Nurse.jpg|Character draft by Aea. The Nurse by Druelbozo.png|A reference image of Muja by Druelbozo. Nurse.png|The nurse. April 2nd, 2015. Nursepantyshot.png|Underneath her skirt. April 2nd, 2015. Nurse in the office.png|November 16th, 2015. NurseNov16.png|The placeholder nurse. November 16th, 2015. Ghebd.jpg|An outline of Muja, shown in "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future". RivalSilhouette6.png|A silhouette of Muja from How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator. NurseRedOutline.png|The nurse's red outline in Yandere Vision. July 25th, 2016. NewNurseJuly.png|The Nurse. July 25th, 2016. SubstituteNurse_Preview.png|Preview of Muja from September Progress Report Df.png|Muja in "Rival Introduction Video". Tz-0.png|Muja falling in "Rival Introduction Video". Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Rivals Category:Heroic (Persona) Category:Females Category:Unprogrammed Category:Unkillable Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Noninteractive Category:Placeholder